


When Opportunity Strikes - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 6th Day, Harry and Draco find an empty classroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Opportunity Strikes - 12 Days of Drarry

“What if we get caught?” Harry protested.

“We won’t get caught!” Draco argued, opening up the door to the empty classroom. Neither of them had planned on doing this in such an open part of the castle, but it’d been over a week since they’d had sex and both of them were getting antsy at the thought of being with one another. 

There wasn’t enough time for them to go to their usual broom closet hidden far away in a part of the school no one went to anymore, and Draco didn’t like the idea of being just feet away from a hallway full of students, but he needed Harry. Desperately.

“Are you sure we have enough time?” Harry asked.

Draco pulled out his wand, waving a silent spell, the lock of the door clicking behind them. “Yes Harry. And besides, who cares if we miss one class?”

“I know, but what if people get suspicious?”

“Let them think what they want, I don’t care.” Draco covered the distance between him and Harry in just a few long steps. “I just want you Harry.” He rubbed his hands along Harry’s neck, feeling the stubble of a few days of growth along his jawline.

Harry stood there as he felt Draco bury himself in his neck, biting at the skin. He couldn’t help but let out a slight gasp as he felt the graves of teeth, sure to leave a mark.

“Draco.” Harry murmured.

“It’s been too long Harry, I want you. I _need_ to feel you inside me.”

“Okay Draco.”

“Okay?”

“Yes.” They kissed, their lips meeting and their mouths opening. For months they’d been sneaking around with one another. Careful to make sure that no one noticed. But that was easier said than done. Draco hated being away from Harry, and having to tease and prod at him in the hallways to keep up appearances. They’d spent more than one night together, nearly in tears as they apologized for their remarks, pleading to the other to forgive them.

Harry felt for the hem of Draco’s untucked school shirt, his hands eager to feel Draco’s naked skin underneath them. He rubbed along his boyfriend’s stomach, wrapping his hands around the sides and pulling him in closer.

“Draco.” Harry muttered through the kiss.

“Harry.” Draco said back to him. 

They’d done this so many times, all over in the school in fact. But there was still something magical the two felt when they got to do this with one another. When it was just the two of them alone together. 

Harry unbuttoned Draco’s trousers, and let them fall down to his knees, letting Draco shudder when his naked skin came into contact with the cool air of the unused classroom. “Sit on the desk.” Harry said, pulling out of their kiss.

Draco took a few steps backwards until he felt the wooden desk. He lifted himself to sit on top of it, barely hanging off the edge. Harry knelt in front of him, taking the waistband of Draco’s briefs in his teeth and slowly pulling them down. 

Draco’s erection sprang from the underwear, precum already leaking from the head. Harry took the base of Draco’s cock in his hand, kissing the sides of it as he began to stroke it slowly. 

“Harry.” Draco could feel his face growing hotter. “Harry.” He repeated.

Harry licked at the slit, tasting the saltiness of Draco’s precum. He took just Draco’s head in first, swirling his tongue around the tip. He loved to go slow much to Draco’s annoyance. Harry loved to savor the taste of Draco, making sure his boyfriend felt every bit of pleasure that Harry could give to him. 

Draco bit down on his knuckles when Harry started to go deeper. Unfortunately for the two of them, he was loud when they fucked, leading them to almost be caught several times. But Harry was leaving him in ecstasy.

Harry kept going, bobbing up and down. Getting further and further every time. He’d take short pauses just to rile up Draco. Taking the cock out of his mouth just to give it short, tender kisses, or to lick it from the base to the tip. 

“Harry stop.” Draco sputtered.

“What is it?” It was amazing how Harry’s face could move from lustful to converend in a fraction of a second.

“Nothing I was about to cum.”

Harry chuckled. “Isn’t that the point Draco?” He stood up and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck.

“No I mean, I want you to make me cum. From, you know…”

“You want me to fuck you until you cum?” Harry teased.

“Well in an ideal world we’ll both be able to finish.”

They both smiled, looking at one another. 

“I want to try something.” Harry said. He glided back down Draco’s body, kissing his cock one more time as he moved between Draco’s thighs. Harry spread Draco’s legs, leaving kisses on the bare skin. Harry cupped Draco's balls, sucking on each of them before he pushed his tongue underneath the skin.

“Merlin.” Draco couldn’t help but bury his hand in Harry’s hair, and push him. He leaned back on the hardwood desk, lending Harry full access to the area of skin between his crotch and ass. 

He couldn’t keep his mouth closed as Harry began lapping at the skin with his hot wet tongue. Draco spread his legs further, desperate for Harry to lick at his hole. He winced when Harry nipped at the skin.

Harry breathed on the hot skin, spreading Draco’s legs even further. He kissed Draco’s thighs again, biting at the skin and leaving red marks before he went back in, this time for Draco’s hole. He lapped at the muscle, letting Draco’s whines control what he did. 

Draco was a hot mess. His head lay back on the hard desk, one hand on Harry’s head forcing him down further, the other hand gripping the edge of the desk. Everything Harry was doing was making him moan, pulling him further down into pure bliss. He arched his back when Harry bit at the skin, his throbbing erection high in the air. 

“Harry, Harry I’m going to-”

But Harry didn’t stop. He wanted to see just how far he could take Draco. And when he slipped his tongue in through Draco’s hole and began to fuck him with it, the blond lost all control. He arched his back again, this time his cock shooting all over his school shirt. 

“Fuck.” He cried. Harry showed no signs of quitting his task, still eating Draco, who was melting into a pool of overstimulation. “Harry, Harry.” He called his boyfriend back to him. Harry looked at him from the floor, his usually pale face flushed with red, his hair sticking to his forehead, even now he was gorgeous. 

“Harry, please. Fuck me. Please.” Draco begged, his breathing heavy. 

“Okay babe.” Harry stood back up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off before crawling on top of the desk. It creaked underneath them, but neither were worried about that at the moment. Their cocks rubbed against one another as they kissed, Draco able to taste the salty flavor of his own cock.

Harry took his own erection in his hand, guiding it to Draco’s hole. Draco winced as he felt the pressure of Harry’s cock pushing past the muscle, but they’d done this enough times for Draco to know the pleasure that would come next. He relaxed into Harry’s touch, waiting for Harry to move.

“You good?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded, keeping his eyes closed. He felt Harry begin to pull out and thrust back in. He always went slow at first, making sure Draco was comfortable. For Draco there was always a burn, but a pleasureable one, like a warm fire. He felt Harry begin to move gently, pulling out and pushing back in, letting Draco take him an inch at a time. 

“Harry.” He could feel himself growing harder again, his erection rubbing against Harry’s stomach.

Harry loved hearing Draco say his name when they had sex. It made him feel good to know that he could make Draco say his name at the slightest of thrusts. He buried his face in Draco’s shoulder as pushed in, biting at the freckle dusted skin. 

“Fuck!” Draco yelped as Harry hit his prostate. His eyes opened wide as the euphoria overcame him. “Harry, fuck!” Of course it’d happened before, but it was a feeling that never got old. Harry took that as a sign to increase his speed, thrusting until he heard the slap of his own skin slapping Draco’s. 

Draco reared his head back, staring at the ceiling as Harry pounded into him. He wrapped his hands around Harry’s body, raking his fingernails across his clothed back. 

“Merlin Draco, you’re so good.” Harry said under his breath, his pace never slowing. “So tight.”

Draco pushed back, meeting Harry’s thrusts and making sure that his prostate was hit every time. “Fuck Harry.” He gripped the edges of the desk again, bracing against every inch of Harry. The friction of Harry against his cock made him cum again, and Harry could feel his hole tightening as he came again; this time spilling both of their stomachs. Harry lapped a the cum that’d landed on Draco’s cheek. 

_Merlin this boy will be the end of me…_ Was all Draco could think.

“Draco, I’m going to cum.”

“Do it Harry, please.”

Harry managed a few more thrusts before he pushed deep into Draco, his body shuddering as he released into the boy underneath him. Draco could feel the warmth pooling inside of him. 

“Fuck.” Draco said as he felt Harry pulling out of him.

Harry let out an exasperated laugh when he saw Draco’s face. “That was amazing.”

Draco couldn’t contain a smile as he pulled his boyfriend in for one more kiss.


End file.
